


Wish You Were Here

by Kate Vassar (Xochiquetzl)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Near Future, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-18
Updated: 2008-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Kate%20Vassar
Summary: Two lovers are separated by a business trip.  Fortunately, they have a virtual way to keep in touch.





	

Jay sighed as the ship door closed behind him. He hated business trips, and not even the joy of kicking contract ass could make up for Derek's absence. He was heading for the bed when he saw the flashing light next to the computer indicating that he had mail. He looked at the return address--derek@derekthehockeygod.com--and grinned. He opened the message, and the screen was filled with Derek's sunny smile. Derek's long, silky blond hair was tied back in a ponytail, his blue eyes sparkled, and he was wearing the official shirt of his company hockey team, the Codemonkeys.

"Hey! We kicked their sorry asses!" Derek greeted Jay, who chuckled. Derek spun in his swivel chair, punching the air and chanting, "Go Codemonkeys!" Derek stopped spinning and looked sadly into the vidcam. "I wish you were here to celebrate with me."

"Me, too, baby," Jay said, even though this was a recording--which was probably fortunate, because Derek hated being called "baby."

"So..." Derek's eyes went mischievous as he trailed off. The corner of his lush lips curved upwards, naughtily, and he paused--entirely for dramatic effect, Jay was sure of it--then smirked. "I made a jack for you. It's attached. Enjoy!"

The screen went blank. Jay looked at the filename--missyou1.jak--grabbed his headset, stripped, and lay down on the bed. He put on his headset, selected missyou1.jak and pressed "play."

He was standing in front of the oval full-length mirror in their bedroom. The bed was unmade, a pair of rollerblades were on the floor, and Derek's reflection smiled back at him, naked. "Oh, hang on, you like my hair down." Derek grinned and reached back, and Jay felt his scalp ruffle as Derek pulled his hair down, then shook his head out. Jay felt Derek's hair brush his shoulders and wondered again if he should grow his hair out, then decided against it again. Derek shot his ponytail holder at the mirror like a rubber band and smiled mischievously at him through a half-curtain of straight, silky blond hair hanging halfway down his firm, hairless chest, the other side of his hair held back by the headset. His hand trailed downward, slowly and deliberately.

"Pricktease," Jay muttered, grinning.

"I bet you're calling me a pricktease right now," Derek said, smugly raising a perfectly curved eyebrow, and Jay snorted. Derek knew him too well. "Well, lucky for you, I'm planning on putting out." He reached down and grasped his cock, and Jay, feeling the hand on his own cock, gasped. "I bet you like that," Derek whispered, stroking. He paused and squeezed his hot, hard dick. "Feel that? That's how much I miss you right now."

Jay moaned, helplessly willing Derek to have continued, but Derek was a hopeless cocktease and made Jay wait for it before he continued stroking. Derek's eyelids drooped and he tossed his head back. He was putting on a good show; he knew how much Jay loved to watch him jerk off. This was better than watching: Jay could feel every stroke of Derek's hand on his own penis, could feel Derek's hair brushing his back as Derek's head rolled. If Derek weren't making a jack he probably  
would have closed his eyes at this point, but he kept them open, knowing Jay would want to be able to see.

"Want to know what I'd be doing to you if you were here?" Derek was breathing hard, and his hand picked up speed. Jay heard a whimper and realized it was him, not Derek. "I'd have you bent over the bed for a long, slow celebration fuck."

Oh, God, yes. Jay could feel a tension building inside him. He was going to come. Soon.

"Remember the time we made a jack of me blowing you and then played it back while I fucked you? God, I want to do that to you right now!"

That was it. Jay was gone, hot spurting and the feel of come landing on his chest, and then the floor hitting his knees as Derek came, another glorious moment of oblivion and wet hand and the beautiful expression on Derek's face.

Derek sat back on his heels, panting, and looked sadly into the mirror. "I miss you." Then darkness, and Jay's room on the ship, alone.

Jay curled up with his pillow, and whispered, "I miss you, too."

#

Derek kicked the covers away, yawned, and stretched. He looked at Jay's empty side of the bed and scowled at it, then padded barefoot across the hardwood floor to the computer to check his mail. Bug report. Bug report. Spam. Bug report. Company meeting. Bug report. Ugh.

He was about to forget mail for the time being and go get breakfast when he saw the message from lawstud@derekthehockeygod.com. He beamed and opened it.

Jay's handsome face was smiling back at him as Jay ran a hand through his short dark hair, making Derek's fingers twitch with wanting to run his hand through Jay's hair, too. "I just had to call you and thank you for your thoughtful gift. I just wish we could talk real-time. Damned time difference! Anyway, um, I thought you needed a present of your own."

Derek grinned. Breakfast could definitely wait.

Jay looked downright coquettish... well, for Jay. Obviously Derek was a bad influence. "I hope you realize this is all your fault." The screen went blank.

Derek lay down on the bed, queued up missyou2.jak, and hit play.

"Hey, there, champion!" Jay greeted as he pulled the mirror closer. "So, the hockey god wants to fuck me to celebrate his brilliant victory?"

Oh yes oh God yes!

Jay grinned, a bit bashfully. "Well, I can't believe I'm doing this, but who am I to argue with the hockey god?" He reached over, opened a drawer, and got out a dildo and some lube.

Oh yes oh yes God I love you Jay!

Jay lubed up the dildo. "I guess if you're not here I'll just have to do this myself." He rolled over onto his stomach, silky sheets rubbing against his hard cock, and looked into the mirror, where he could see himself slip the dildo inside, and Derek could feel his own ass filling. He moaned. Jay squirmed against the sheets, and they rubbed the head of his cock.

Derek could hear himself moaning, "God, yes, oh God, fuck us, Jay!" as Jay humped the sheets and pumped the dildo in and out of himself, sending pleasure shocks through both of them. God it was good, even better because he was getting to watch Jay do it to himself. Jay was usually shy about being watched. Obviously Jay would have to make more jacks to get around that. Jay kept fucking himself and the bed until they were both coming hard, so hard that Derek was almost seeing stars.

Jay looked into the mirror and panted, "I want to watch you play this when I get home."

Anything you want. You earned it.

"I miss you, too, b..." Jay managed to stop himself before using the hated endearment, but Derek didn't care. Jay'd earned that, too. Jay grinned ruefully, then there was blackness and their bedroom again.

#

Jay saw the new message indicator light on the way to the shower and opened the message from derek@derekthehockeygod.com.

Derek had a definite afterglows. He beamed in a blissful daze and announced, "Henceforth you shall be known as Jay the Jack God! Can I just say... ohmigod!" Derek let out a pent up breath and smiled an even bigger, more blissed-out smile. "I'm going to have to come up with something to send back, but, well, I think I need to go play it again. And again, and again, and..." Derek spun his swivel chair. "I liked it so much it earned you at least four uses of the hated pet name! Come home soon, baby!" He grinned mischievously and turned the camera off.

Jay hoped that his dopey grin would wash off in the shower.

#

It was no use. Derek wasn't going to read any bug reports. Every time he tried, all he could think about was the long angled line between Jay's shoulder and waist and the curve of his hip, and the sight of Jay pumping that dildo into his own ass.

Derek emailed that he was taking a sick day and played the jack again. Then he ate, showered, and tried to think about possible subjects for his own reply jack.

#

Jay was riding high on a wave of annoying minutiae slaying. He'd struck four--or was it five--really obnoxious clauses from the contract, and how dumb did they think he was? Did they really think he wouldn't notice some of that stuff?

He practically bounced when he saw the computer blinking. Sure enough, it was Derek, just as he had hoped. It was a completely blank message with a file attachment. "Mysterious, aren't we?" Jay murmured as he undressed, then put on his headset and queued up missyou3.jak.

He was back in their bedroom looking into that oval mirror at Derek, who was wearing his Doc Martens and the shreds of a pair of battered, ripped jeans. No shirt, hair down, leather jacket. Oh, God.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Serious Lawyer," Derek said with a naughty grin. "How would you like to be led astray?"

Jay wanted to be led astray. Badly.

Derek pirouetted, looking at his backside. "Ooh, look, I have a hole in my jeans," he observed, poking a finger through a hole strategically placed over one buttock--no underwear. He ran his hands over his ass, and Jay's fingers tingled for more. Derek stopped and grinned at his own reflection knowingly, then he unfastened his pants, back still turned to  
the mirror. The waistband slipped down ever so slowly, then Derek playfully mooned the mirror, then pulled his pants back up and zipped them.

The leather jacket slowly slipped down Derek's back and onto the bed as Derek turned. Derek put his hands on the zipper of his jeans, glanced up into his own eyes knowingly, and paused.

Pricktease.

He unzipped his pants slowly, and his cock sprung out, hard and pink, and Derek licked his lips. "I bet you want to suck me off right now," he said.

Jay's mouth watered. He wished he could. He wished Derek would hurry up, but there was nothing he could do to speed things up when Derek got it into his head to tease him. He'd tried.

Derek slipped his index finger into his mouth and sucked it in a perfect imitation of Jay's preferred sucking rhythm, keeping eye contact with the mirror as he ran his other hand skimmingly down his front. He slipped his finger out and trailed its dampness across the head of his cock, like a tongue delicately lapping. Jay took in a sharp breath, and  
then Derek put the finger back in his mouth and sucked it some more, and it tasted like sucking Derek's cock. Jay moaned, and considered cutting to the chase and jerking off, but he knew from experience that it would be better if he let Derek take his time.

"You're not starting without me, are you?" Derek asked.

No, baby. Waiting for you.

"You were thinking about it, weren't you?"

Busted.

Derek lightly smacked his own ass, and said, "That's for getting ahead of yourself." He grinned wickedly into the mirror. Then he took his cock in his hand and began to stroke, in Jay's preferred rhythm, not his own, and Jay started to moan.

Derek stroked harder and faster, and said, "When you get home, I want you on your knees in the shower and my cock in your mouth," and then there was come splashing on the mirror and the floor hitting their knees and Jay was coming, too, crying out aloud like he'd never done before Derek, and then Derek was sitting on the floor and smiling into the mirror. Then his eyes turned serious again, and he said, "Come home soon."

Jay resolved to completely kick this contract's ass by tomorrow so he could go home early.

#

Jay unlocked the front door, and Derek was already there, waiting for him, practically bouncing up and down. He must have heard him in the hallway. Jay opened his mouth to speak, but Derek smiled mysteriously, put his finger over Jay's lips, and put headsets on his and Jay's heads. In reply to Jay's questioning look, Derek whispered, "For your next business trip." He then ran a finger down Jay's cheek, then pulled his head in for a long, tender kiss. "I missed you so much."

Jay breathed Derek's name, then kissed him again, tasting his sweet, missed mouth, slipping his hands under Derek's t-shirt and wishing that jacks recorded emotion so he could save this swelling of joy at skin on skin again at last. Derek made a small noise deep in his throat and pulled off Jay's suit jacket, then reached up to pull off Jay's tie, to unbutton Jay's shirt, to gently remove it so as not to interrupt the kissing or knock the headset off Jay's head. He then stepped away from Jay long enough to carefully pull his own t-shirt over his head, then reached out to touch Jay's chest almost reverently. He kissed Jay again, and his mouth was so silky wet and delicious that Jay considered making an entire jack just of kissing Derek.

Derek pulled away slightly and smiled. "Shoes," he said, poking at Jay's feet with his bare toes, and Jay grinned and kicked off his shoes. Derek tried to pull off Jay's socks with his toes, but it didn't work that well so he instead dropped down and quickly tugged them off--Jay struggling for balance--then stood up again and tossed them over his shoulder, much to Jay's amusement. Derek then took both of Jay's hands and said, "Bed."

Jay followed, and they paused at the doorway, where Derek divested Jay of his pants, letting them fall to the floor around Jay's ankles. Derek shimmied out of his jeans, then pulled off Jay's underwear, running his tongue up Jay's leg on the way up before giving Jay a saucy smirk, almost a dare.

Jay took the dare, falling to his knees and yanking Derek's underwear down so he could wrap his mouth around Derek's cock. He looked up at Derek, sucking.

"Jay, that's so... God!" Derek's eyes were closed, and his fingers reached blindly down to caress Jay's short hair. Derek was so beautiful, he felt so damned good, that Jay couldn't believe his luck. The taste of him, the feel of him in his mouth... "God, Jay, so fucking good!"

Jay pulled back. "Fuck me, baby." The corner of Derek's mouth twitched up at this, and Jay added, "You said I'd earned at least four uses..."

"Yes, I did." Derek grinned and pushed his hips forward slightly, as if his dick was looking for Jay's mouth, and Jay took that as a hint and sucked up and down Derek's cock a few times. Derek gasped and moaned, "Anything you want."

Jay slowly slipped his mouth off Derek and led him to the bed. He lay face-down, but Derek tugged at his shoulder and said, "You'll want to see," so Jay lay face-up. Derek opened the nightstand drawer to retrieve a condom and lube, then knelt between Jay's legs and, typically, took his time about slowly putting on the condom and lubing up his cock, watching Jay to see if he was getting a reaction.

Derek lifted Jay's legs over his shoulders and pushed inside. "Is that what you want?"

"Oh, God, yes," Jay replied. Derek's cock was so big, so hard and hot, and Jay's ass wanted every inch of it. "Give it to me, baby."

Derek made a face at the term "baby" and teased, "Don't squander them," and Jay snorted, but then Derek was moving and thrusting in long, deep, slow strokes, and Jay couldn't laugh, he was too busy moaning. So good, just the way he liked it. Just the way Derek knew he liked it. Derek's hair hung around them like a silk curtain, and Jay reached up and twined  
his fingers in it, and Derek leaned down to kiss him. He started to pump harder.

"Oh yeah, do it, give it to me!" Jay moaned, and Derek obligingly sped up. Derek's eyes were closed now, and Jay thought he looked like he was going to come soon.

"God, yeah, you're so... fuck!" Oh, yeah, Derek was close, and the thought of Derek being about an inch from shooting his load made Jay's balls tighten in sympathy. He was going to come himself any minute now, he wanted to come, he needed... he reached down and touched his cock, and that was it, he was howling at the moon and Derek was howling with him, "God!"

Derek slipped out of Jay and collapsed across him, and Jay squeezed him close and petted his hair. He leaned down and kissed Derek on the forehead.

"You... God," Derek said.

Jay tried not to smirk and kissed Derek again, and Derek reached up with unsteady hands and turned off his headset and put it on the nightstand. Jay did the same, and was vaguely curious about the jack, but it didn't seem as exciting when he had the real thing lying in his arms. He wondered if Derek was thinking the same thing; Derek's fingers were lightly tracing a pattern on his chest, and he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Derek looked up at Jay, and for a moment Jay wondered if Derek was going to ask a question, but he seemed to find the answer in Jay's eyes, because all he said was, "Shower?" He smiled, and it was such an infectious smile that Jay couldn't help but smile back. "What?" Derek asked.

"You make me happy," Jay said, and Derek's smile was like the sun. "Shower."


End file.
